capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias Quinton
Elias Quinton, once known as Raptor-1 during his tenure in the Cesian military, was the former President of the Meristeppic nation of Cesieteos, and son of his predecessor, Julius Quinton. He entered office in 2049, just a few months after the failed assassination attempt on his father, resulting in his paralysis. He has been praised for various acts while in office, such as his increased funding to military expansion and a rewrite of the Quinton-Bellator Contract, which corrected it's former tolerance of racial movements that divided the nation. Elias also ended the long period of distrust between the nearby nation of Qascua. In 2076, Elias was assassinated by an unknown assailant in his home. His entire security detail was eliminated, and any trace of the culprit were left with burned evidence. With an empty presidency, a short civil war took place between Natalia Quinton's military, consisting of the majority of the Cesian military, and Mason Echols and his regime. Early Life Elias was born in the large city of Caesarea to (at the time) President Julius Quinton and Lucille Quinton. The majority of his childhood was spent with his caretakers, and met with his parents rarely due to their busy schedules. He was sent to various international schools to broaden his knowledge outside of Cesieteos, and would later attend a military academy. During his teenage years, Elias developed on increasing both his physical and mental abilities early as to prepare for his 3-year requirement of military service. While training under the academy, he demonstrated admirable leadership qualities, but showed signs of recklessness when given opportunities to command a squad, a flaw which backtracked his advancement in the school. He commonly trained with fellow cadet and companion Mason Echols, who would also be placed in the same squad as him after their official enlistment. With his academy tenure behind him, he set out into the Cesian military to complete his mandatory service, despite being exempt from this law from a personal order by his father. Cesian Army tenure Elias was placed in a minor marine division to begin his career. Continuing alongside Echols, the two excelled and proved their worth to their Lieutenant Colonel. In less than a year, he had shown his unconditional loyalty to his peers, but continued to show his fatal flaw of recklessness when in command. This was ignored. however, solely because of his relation to President Quinton, as Elias was given command of his own company a couple of years later. Once he knew of these circumstances, Elias would feel undeserving of his role. Despite only partaking in minor engagements and skirmishes with bordering nations, Elias and his company were held in high regard. He would continue to command his men before being promoted directly by High General Bellator to lead a covert task force, calsign Raptor. Leading the Task Force He was positioned with many other prestigious soldiers to form the task force. Though the others had much more experience, Elias was often given the lead role in the operations they were assigned with due to his swiftness and precision during said missions. After a year of successful campaigns with the Raptor squad, old companion Mason Echols was later assigned to Elias's command. The task force was ordered to monitor the nation's security for any Extrema Caeli activity in 2047 during the midst of the Mercenary Wars, with terrorists attacks becoming increasingly common. A possible attack was uncovered after information was allocated from various sources, but no precise location of a strike was uncovered. The Raptors were held on standby for any major Cesian event incase of an attack, but none came until 2048. During the 2048 CBL Championship Set, Extrema Caeli members were located in the city of Caesarea, the location of the sporting event. Elias and his task force arrived at the outskirts of the city and made their way inward. With the major importance of the game, the streets were barren and seemingly abandoned, with most citizens watching from their homes or at the stadium itself. The squad split up throughout the blocks surrounding the stadium, silently taking out the terrorists and disposing of them. One bomb was placed, but was calmly defused before it was discovered. This would be Elias's last operation with the Raptor squad, as his father's presidency came to an abrupt end. Presidency Presidential Campaign The first presidential campaign took place directly after Julius Quinton announced his resignation due to the assassination attempt rendering him paralyzed. Encouraged by many, and with large quantities of support, Elias announced his candidation in Threshannual 2049, also informing the military of his time in the military coming to a close and the disbandment of the Raptor task force. The campaign consisted of four other candidates, most notably Anton Bellator, the High General at the time. Elias's support became overwhelming, and he easily won by a landslide. Though many analyists projected a Bellator win, this did not occur. Many question the legitimacy of Elias's victory. Reforming the Democracy Elias entered office with various issues already in mind: more military funding, and slight alterations of the Quinton-Bellator Contract. Before focusing on the country's tasks, he began expanding his public image through charity works and the usual public speeches. Consistently aiding his citizens up front, various Cesian news outlets already published articles, citing that "he has already surpassed Aldridge and his father", both of which focused mainly on minor issues and stuck to the occasional civilian appearance. In 2050, large amounts of money was placed into building military threshold. The 3-years mandatory service for 16 year olds was upheld with hardened emphasis. Advertisements for enlistments were on the rise, with even cash bonuses being offered in the early years. With a swiftly expanding military, Elias appointed Echols as an additional Commander, with the only higher authority to him being High General Bellator. Along with military expansion and redeeming the public's sight on political leaders, Elias set out to loosen tensions between Cesieteos and neighboring nation Qascua, and discuss a means of presenting a new alliance with their leader, Icilia Vopiscus. During Aldridge and his father's terms, various events and occurances made means of peace or agreement between the two countries seemingly impossible. Elias offered small portions of their newly funded arsenal, alongside many sports tournaments and other media events to show unity. He persisted in meetings with Vadrean leader Ivan Zunwait to create friendly terms, but the reclusive leader denied any sort of communication with the new president. Category:Nation Leader Category:Human Category:Male Category:Baecca Category:Quinton Family Category:Cesian Category:Azura